


chase the shadows away

by preciouseggsy



Series: Hartwin drabbles [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouseggsy/pseuds/preciouseggsy
Summary: Just another one of those 30-day otp challenge prompts I've filled, and thought I'd share. This one was "cuddling somewhere".





	chase the shadows away

Getting cold easily and wearing next to nothing to bed wasn't a very good combination. It left Eggsy reaching for either blankets or Harry's body heat in the middle of the night, throwing his arm across the bed, still half asleep, trying to cling to something in search for warmth.

The spot next to him on the bed was empty, and Eggsy could only find himself clutching onto a fistful of sheets. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes before blinking them open, staring at the spot for a moment or two before registering the fact that Harry wasn't asleep next to him.

It was still dark, and Eggsy glanced at the clock on the bedside table, only to confirm that it was nowhere near the time for Harry to get up and start making coffee and breakfast. 

”Haz?” Eggsy called out, clearing his throat as he sat up on the bed. He ran his fingers through his mess of a hair as he waited for an answer, but it never came. 

He noticed the curtains flowing slightly with a cool breeze, and that led him to realize that the door of the balcony was open. Eggsy got up and grabbed a blanket with him, and tip-toed across the bedroom to peek out onto the balcony.

”Haz?”

Harry was sitting on a chair, dressing gown thrown over his pyjamas, and a tumbler of whisky in his right hand. He was looking up at the night sky, clearly caught up in his thoughts, because he didn't notice Eggsy until the younger man had wrapped the blanket around himself and walked over to him.

”Eggsy”, Harry breathed out, slightly surprised as he turned to look at the boy. ”Did I wake you up?”

Eggsy just shook his head in response. Harry always made sure to be quiet if he woke up before Eggsy did, which usually was the case, so it was almost impossible for Harry to ever unintentionally wake the other one up. 

Harry placed his glass aside and patted his knee with a hint of a smile on his lips, and that was all Eggsy needed before he climbed into Harry's lap, wrapping the blanket around them both. Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy's waist, and Eggsy cupped Harry's face with both of his hands, thumbs gently brushing over his cheeks.

”A nightmare?” Eggsy asked, voice barely above a whisper, and Harry gave him a tiny nod. There were many possible things that could keep Harry up at night, but only a handful or so that could wake him up in the middle of the night to go and get some whisky, and Eggsy had gotten quite good at recognizing the different reasons. He just hummed quietly, because there was no use making a fuss, it wasn't going to make Harry feel any better.

”Did you get cold without me?” Harry asked after a moment of silence, and Eggsy smiled sheepishly, burying his face into the crook of the older man's neck. If Eggsy knew the things waking Harry up in the middle of the night, then Harry definitely knew the exact same things about Eggsy, and the list for the younger man was quite short to begin with, the heavy sleeper he usually was.

”You poor thing”, Harry chuckled, but Eggsy wasn't complaining at all. He was quite content staying there in their own makeshift cocoon, Harry's hold tightening around his waist, one hand rubbing up and down his back, as Eggsy pressed kisses to the sliver of bare skin on Harry's neck. After all, Eggsy had learned that distraction was the best way to make Harry feel better after a nightmare.


End file.
